1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a tripod-integrated type of camera having a camera body assembly and a tripod body assembly which can be detachably attached to the camera body assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of simple tripods which can be detachably attached to cameras have heretofore been known. Such simple tripods are typically arranged so that they can be attached to the bottom of a camera through screw means provided on the bottom at the camera, and both items can be carried together.
In contrast, if a general types of tripods having a panhead is to be carried with a camera, it is generally more convenient to separate the tripod from the camera and carry each item separated.
When the above-mentioned conventional type of simple tripod is to be attached to, or detached from a camera, it is necessary to perform a time-consuming operation such as the tightening or undoing of the tripod screw. In addition, since this kind of simple tripod has relatively short legs, sufficient height cannot be obtained compared to the height obtainable with the general type of tripod. Accordingly, the conventional type of simple tripod is of limited practical use.
Although the general type of tripod obtains a sufficient height, it is disadvantageous to use because it is necessary not only to manipulate a tripod screw but also to telescopically extend its three legs by hand. This type of tripod further has the disadvantage that it is too heavy and large to carry easily.